Let's get him!
by Hikari Hyun Arisawa
Summary: Aku menyeringai membayangkan apa yang akan ku lakukan selanjutnya. Targetku berikutnya sudah aku tentukan sendiri.    'Sasuke Uchiha, berikutnya adalah kau'    AU, Sakura POV, Gaje. RnR please.
1. Chapter 1

**Let's get him!**

By. Hikari 'The Princess Blue'

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pair : SasuSaku

Genre : Romance

Summary : Aku menyeringai membayangkan apa yang akan ku lakukan selanjutnya. Targetku berikutnya sudah aku tentukan sendiri.

'Sasuke Uchiha, berikutnya adalah kau!'

AU, Sakura POV, Gaje. RnR please.

Halooo~ saya kembali mempersembahkan fic abal milik saya. Well, semoga kalian suka. Terinspirasi dari kisah saya sendiri bersama adik kelas-ku di SMA dulu. Gajeee~

Oiya, disini Sasuke berkacamata. Tapi tetep keren banget koo~

ENJOY! Don't like, don't read.

===000===

**Chapter 1**

Tak pernah ku sangka semua akan menjadi seperti ini. Kehidupan indah dan bahagia yang selalu aku impikan tidak selamanya berjalan sesuai keinginanku. Awalnya aku berharap masa SMA-ku akan menjadi saat terindah di hidupku. Aku berharap bisa menemukan seseorang yang cocok untukku dan memulai kehidupan SMA yang mendebarkan bersamanya. Ternyata tak sesuai harapanku.

Di tahun keduaku, aku masuk kelas XI IPA3. Padahal aku sangat tertarik dengan Bahasa. Di awal tahun ajaran baru ini, aku berdoa, semoga aku mendapatkan seseorang yang tepat untukku.

"Gyaaaa! Sakura! Gaara dan Sasori satu kelas di XI IPA1! Bahkan mereka duduk sebangku!" teriak Ino yang berlari ke arahku yang sedang duduk di kelas. Ino, Yamanaka Ino. Dia temanku sejak SMP. Sekarang pun dia teman sebangku-ku.

"Lalu? Apa urusannya denganku?" tanyaku yang tidak berminat membahas kedua laki-laki itu.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih, Sakura! Ini kan hal besar! Mereka berdua kan mantan pacarmu. Tentu unik jika mereka memutuskan duduk sebangku, haha..,"

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku,"

"Hee? Kau masih kesal pada mereka berdua ya?"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan mereka!" aku pergi beranjak dari tempat dudukku meninggalkan Ino yang melihatku dengan tatapan bingung.

Kehidupan SMA-ku yang aku harap akan indah bersama dengan orang yang aku cintai, kini lenyap sudah. Kau tahu alasannya? Karena begitu banyak laki-laki yang silih berganti menjadi kekasihku. Dan hubungan kami tidak akan lebih dari tiga bulan. Ouh, silahkan bayangkan berapa kali dalam setahun aku jadian dan mengalami patah hati?

Aku melangkah keluar kelas. Aku melihat ke arah lapangan dimana anak-anak kelas X sedang berbaris rapi mendengarkan suara ketua OSIS yang sedang memberikan petunjuk pelaksanaan MOS. Aku tersenyum sinis melihat itu. Aku jadi teringat saat MOS dulu. Memuakkan! Hampir semua perempuan yang seangkatan denganku berburu Kakak kelas untuk dijadikan kekasih. Sedikit pun aku tidak berminat dengan Kakak kelas. Entahlah, aku hanya tidak suka. Dari SMP pun aku tidak pernah tertarik pada Kakak kelas-ku.

===000===

"Gyaaaa! Aku tadi bertabrakan dengan Sai! Kyaaa~" teriak Ino yang berlari menuju ke arahku dan memelukku. Aku yang sedang berjalan masuk kelas pun kaget dia tiba-tiba memelukku. Ini masih pagi. Bel sekolah belum berbunyi. Sekolah juga masih tidak terlalu ramai. Dan kelas pun masih sepi. Hanya ada aku dan Ino.

"Sai? Siapa?" aku melepas pelukan Ino yang membuatku sesak nafas.

Aku melangkah menuju bangku-ku. Deretan tengah nomor tiga. Tempat srategis untuk mencontek. Ino menyusulku dan duduk di sebelahku.

"Anak kelas X yang sedang ramai di bicarakan orang-orang. Masa kau tidak tahu?"

"Itu bukan hal penting, 'kan?" jawabku.

"Heh! Sejak kau putus dengan Sasori, kau jadi tidak asik!" kata Ino dengan wajah cemberut.

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa bosan. Mungkin aku butuh pelarian seperti biasanya," jawabku santai.

"Cari saja adik kelas! Kalau kau mau, nanti ku carikan yang cocok untukmu,"

Aku berfikir sejenak. Adik kelas yaa? Lumayanlah buat pelarian.

"Baiklah. Carikan yang keren ya?"

"Oke! Aku tau seleramu," jawab Ino.

"Pagi… Sakura, Ino," kata Tenten yang datang bersama Hinata. Sama seperti Ino, mereka berdua juga teman satu SMP-ku dulu. Mereka duduk di depan bangku-ku.

"Pagi," jawabku malas.

"Tumben kau datang dengan Hinata?" tanya Ino pada Tenten.

Tenten tersenyum malu. Bisa ku lihat ada semburat merah di pipinya.

"Tadi aku bertemu Hinata di depan gerbang sekolah," jawab Tenten.

"Bohong. Dia sedang menunggu Neji-senpai dengan menggunakan Hinata sebagai alasannya," kataku yang sukses membuat muka Tenten memerah. Hinata dan Neji-senpai adalah saudara sepupu yang tinggal satu rumah. Wajar kalau tiap hari mereka berangkat dan pulang bersama.

"Eh? Be-begitu ya?" tanya Hinata.

"Jadi kau benar-benar tertarik dengan Neji-senpai, ya?" tanya Ino.

"Hehe.. iya," jawab Tenten.

"Kalau Hinata, apa ada orang yang sedang kau suka?" tanyaku.

"Err.. a-aku.. eng.."

"Dia suka Naruto! Anak kelas X yang suka berkelahi itu," kata Tenten.

"Hee? Naruto yang sekelas dengan Sai?" tanya Ino.

"Iya. Eh? Sakura, tumben kau betah menjomblo," sindir Tenten padaku.

"Yah, ini membosankan sih. Aku sudah menyuruh Ino mencarikan adik kelas untukku," jawabku santai.

"Adik kelas? Heh? Jadi kau akan mengikuti jejak Ino dan Hinata yang tertarik pada adik kelas?" tanya Tenten lagi.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu. Kau tau aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan kakak kelas 'kan?" jawabku cuek.

Waktu menunjukan hampir pukul tujuh pagi. Kelas sudah ramai. Akhirnya kami pun menghentikan pembicaraan kami. Lalu aku mulai dengan menyalin buku PR milik Hinata. Yaa, aku tahu sebenarnya aku bisa mengerjakan tugas ini sendiri, tapi aku terlalu malas. Seperti ketika ulangan, terkadang jika sedang suntuk pun aku tidak belajar sama sekali.

===000===

Seminggu berlalu sejak Ino mulai mencarikan adik kelas untukku. Dia bilang sudah menemukan orang yang cocok untukku. Tapi dia belum mengatakan siapa orangnya.

"Celaka! Buku tugasku tertinggal di . Hinata, temani aku mengambilnya ya?" pintaku.

"Tapi cepat ya, Neji-nii pasti sudah menungguku untuk pulang," kata Hinata. Aku mengangguk cepat.

Kelasku memang baru saja praktek Biologi, sehingga tadi kami semua berada di . Ruangan itu ada di lantai dua. Anak tangga ada di tengah. Sebelah kiri tangga adalah , dan sebelah kanannya adalah . Aku cepat-cepat naik ke lantai dua dengan membawa tas sekolahku. Disusul Hinata yang berjalan pelan di belakangku. Aku buru-buru mengambil bukuku. Saat aku akan menuruni tangga, aku melihat seorang laki-laki berambut raven berjalan dari arah . Rambut laki-laki itu tampak aneh, mencuat ke atas di bagian belakangnya. Seperti pantat ayam. Kulitnya putih. Memakai kacamata dengan lensa kotak. Seragamnya berantakan. Satu kata untuk laki-laki di depanku itu, sempurna!

Laki-laki itu sedang berjalan dengan seorang laki-laki berambut kuning. Entahlah, tapi aku tidak mempedulikan hal lain selain laki-laki berambut raven itu. Langkahku terhenti di ujung atas tangga. Mataku terpaku menatapnya. Tas jinjing yang ku genggam terjatuh. Aku seperti tersihir dan tak berkedip menatap sosok laki-laki indah di depanku. Laki-laki itu menuruni tangga tanpa menoleh sedikit pun padaku. laki-laki berambut kuning di sebelahnya mengoceh tak jelas. Mataku terus mengikuti mereka sampai bayangan mereka menghilang dari tempat ini.

Aku menuruni tangga dengan buru-buru. Ku lihat Hinata di ujung bawah tangga dengan muka yang memerah.

"Hinata! Kau kenal orang tadi? Yang barusan turun dari tangga! Kau kenal dia?" tanyaku dengan semangat.

"Ya-yang mana? Kan ada dua?" mukanya semakin memerah.

"Yang berkacamata. Siapa dia? Kau tau?"

"Oh, i-itu Sasuke Uchiha. Temannya Naruto,"

Aku berfikir sebentar. Eh? Temannya Naruto? Naruto itu.. akh! Adik kelas yang Hinata suka. Jadi, yang namanya Sasuke Uchiha itu adalah adik kelasku juga ya? Hmm.. menarik.

"Kau pasti akan ku jadikan milikku, Sasuke Uchiha," gumamku pelan. Aku menyeringai membayangkan apa yang akan ku lakukan selanjutnya.

"Eh? Sakura-chan mengatakan sesuatu?"

Aku hanya menggeleng sekali. Dan tersenyum penuh arti.

Sepertinya Ino sia-sia mencarikan adik kelas yang cocok untukku. Karena targetku berikutnya sudah aku pilih sendiri.

'Sasuke Uchiha, berikutnya adalah kau!'

**TBC**

===000===

Gyaaa~ fic apa ini? Abal. Gaje. Aneh! *pundung*

-ngelirik readers-

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Let's get him!**

By. Hikari 'The Princess Blue'

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pair : SasuSaku

Genre : Romance

Summary : Aku menyeringai membayangkan apa yang akan ku lakukan selanjutnya. Targetku berikutnya sudah aku tentukan sendiri.

'Sasuke Uchiha, berikutnya adalah kau!'

AU, Sakura POV, Gaje. RnR please.

**Chapter 2**

Pagi yang suram menyambutku hari ini. Hujan dini hari tadi menyebabkan bau tanah yang basah. Tidak ada sinar mentari cerah yang menyambut pagiku. Hanya sambutan murung dari langit mendung dengan awan hitam berderet yang memayungi sebagian wilayah kota ini. Tak ingin lama-lama kedinginan, aku mempercepat jalanku menuju sekolah. Sepertinya aku akan telat.

Setelah aku sampai di depan kelas, bel masuk berbunyi. Lagi-lagi aku hampir telat. Ku lihat Ino sedang menungguku di depan kelas.

"Ayo ikut!" Ino menarik paksa lenganku.

"Mau kemana?" tanyaku.

"Ke tempat parkir. Kau pasti suka dengan adik kelas yang telah ku carikan,"

"Apa aku belum cerita kalau kemarin aku sudah menemukan targetku sendiri?"

"Kau memang belum cerita. Tapi kau pasti akan suka dengan yang aku carikan," Ino berhenti menyeretku saat kita sampai di dekat area parkir.

"Huh! Tidak ada adik kelas yang lebih menarik dari Sa-" Ino memotong perkataanku.

"Hentikan! Aku tidak mau tahu siapa pun nama anak itu. Sekarang lihat ke sebelah kiri. Dia yang aku carikan untukmu,"

Aku menoleh ke sebelah kiri. Sebuah mobil hitam memasuki gerbang sekolah. Gerbang yang tadinya sudah di tutup oleh seorang satpam kemudian di buka kembali untuk mempersilahkan mobil itu memasuki area parkir. Aneh. Orang di mobil itu kan seharusnya di hukum karena telat! Kenapa dibiarkan begitu saja?

Mobil itu berhenti di area parkir. Seseorang berambut raven keluar dari mobilnya sambil membetulkan letak tas biru selempang di bahunya. Tas itu tampak terisi sedikit sekali buku. Kemejanya berantakan walau pun ini masih pagi. Rambut belakangnya mencuat tinggi menantang gravitasi. Dan satu yang paling membuatku tidak berkedip menatapnya, kacamata kotak yang menghiasi mata indahnya. Dia mengunci mobilnya dan berjalan melewati aku dan Ino tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Bagaikan tidak melihat tatapan kagumku pada sosoknya, dia melangkah terus tanpa ragu sampai bayangnya menghilang dari area parkir.

"Sasuke…" gumamku pelan saat aku tak melihat sosoknya lagi.

"Eh? Kau mengenalnya, Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"Tentu saja! Kemarin kan sudah ku putuskan untuk memilih dia sebagai targetku. Tak ku sangka kau juga memilihkan dia untukku. Apa ini artinya aku berjodoh dengannya?" aku tersenyum-senyum sambil menatap ke arah tempat Sasuke pergi.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tau seleramu,"

"Haha.. terimakasih. Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya?"

"Istirahat ini, kita ke perpustakaan!"

"Hee?" aku menatap Ino dengan pandangan bingung. Setahuku Ino bukan orang yang suka ke perpustakaan.

"Ayo ke kelas! Kita sudah sangat terlambat!" ajak Ino.

===000===

"Mencurinya?" kataku dengan sedikit keras.

"Ssstt.. jangan keras-keras. Ini demi keberhasilan kita!" kata Ino.

Sekarang aku, Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten sedang berada di perpustakaan. Kita duduk dengan saling berhadapan. Seperti biasa, Ino selalu duduk di sebelahku.

"Lalu, kenapa aku juga ikut terlibat? Aku kan tidak tertarik dengan adik kelas seperti kalian bertiga," kata Tenten dengan muka sebal.

"Kalau kau mau membantu kami, kami juga akan membantumu mendapatkan Neji-senpai. Bagaimana?" tanya Ino yang membuat muka Tenten sedikit memerah. Tenten diam saja. Dia tidak memprotes rencana Ino lagi.

"Baiklah, itu tandanya kau setuju!" lanjut Ino.

"Tapi, apa kau serius mau mencurinya?" tanyaku.

"Sangat serius! Dan bukan mencuri, kita hanya meminjamnya," jawab Ino dengan sangat yakin.

"A-aku sih setuju saja. Asal tidak ketahuan," kata Hinata.

"Baiklah, kita mulai aksi kita sekarang! Mumpung sekarang perpustakan sedang ramai! Ingat! Sasaran kita buku tebal berwarna merah itu!"

Ino mengajakku bejalan mendekat ke meja petugas perpustakaan. Sementara Hinata dan Tenten memperhatikan orang-orang disekitar aku dan Ino apa mereka melihat aksi kami atau tidak.

Perlahan tapi pasti aku mengambil buku tebal berwarna merah itu saat petugas perpustakaan sedang sibuk mengurus siswa-siswa yang akan mengembalikan buku.

Buru-buru aku pergi dan duduk di sudut ruang perpustakaan. Lalu yang lainnya menyusulku.

"Bagaimana? Berhasil ya?" tanya Tenten.

"Tentu! Ayo kita selesaikan dengan cepat!" kata Ino.

Buku tebal berwarna merah itu berisi data pribadi siswa baru. Itu artinya mudah saja bagiku untuk mendapatkan semua data tentang Sasuke Uchiha.

.

Personal Data

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Tempat, tanggal lahir : Konoha, 23 Juli 1994

Usia : 16

Golongan darah : AB

Tinggi : 172 cm

Berat : 53,2 kg

Anak ke : 2, dari 2 bersaudara

Nama orang tua : Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha

Nama saudara kandung : Itachi Uchiha

Alamat : Komplek Uchiha No.45, Konoha

Telp : (0002) 100123

Hp : 085723000723

.

Okeh, cukup data itu saja yang aku catat. Ku lihat Hinata dan Ino juga sudah selesai mencatatnya.

"Kau sudah selesai mencatat data dari Sai?" tanyaku pada Ino.

"Ya. Bagaimana denganmu, Sakura?"

"Sudah. Hinata bagaimana?" tanyaku lagi.

"Sudah juga," jawab Hinata.

"Okeh, segera kita taruh buku ini sebelum ada yang menyadari kalau buku ini hilang," kata Ino.

===000===

Aku memandang langit-langit kamarku dengan pandangan gusar. Berguling kesana kemari di ranjangku. Sesekali ku tendang-tendang selimutku. Haaah.. aku bingung. Ingin mendekati Uchiha Sasuke, harus mulai dari mana? Buru-buru ku ambil handphone-ku. Ku ketik sebuah pesan singkat untuknya. Mudah saja bagiku mengirim pesan padanya, mengingat baru saja aku mendapatkan nomer ponsel beserta data pribadinya dari perpustakaan. Tidak peduli tanggapan dia nantinya bagaimana terhadapku. Yang jelas aku harus berusaha mendekatinya.

.

To. Sasuke_glasses

_Hey_

_._

Dengan wajah gugup aku terus menatap layar ponselku dan berharap Sasuke segera membalas pesanku. Beberapa saat kemudian aku menerima balasan pesan dari Sasuke. Buru-buru aku baca pesan itu.

.

From. Sasuke_glasses

_Siapa?_

_._

To. Sasuke_glasses

_Haruno Sakura. XI ipa3._

.

From. Sasuke_glasses

_Hn. Ada urusan apa?_

_._

To. Sasuke_glasses

_Lima puluh delapan langkah dari gedung utama, ada matahari terbit. Dibawah keteduhan, sekumpulan awan terlihat marah._

_._

Sasuke tidak membalas pesanku lagi. Aku harap dia langsung mengerti maksud kata-kata sederhanaku tadi.

_Lima puluh delapan langkah dari gedung utama, ada matahari terbit._

Matahari terbit di sebelah barat, sehingga arti dari kata-kata itu adalah sebelah barat dari gedung utama.

_Di bawah keteduhan_, adalah di bawah pohon akasia besar yang letaknya beberapa langkah dari sebelah barat gedung utama. _Sekumpulan awan terlihat marah_, adalah awan merah di langit senja.

Arti dari itu semua adalah **aku menunggunya sore ini di bawah pohon akasia yang berada di sebelah barat dari gedung utama**.

Semoga besok Sasuke mau datang menemuiku.

===000===

Aku merapikan rambutku yang sedari tadi tertiup angin kesana kemari. Ku rapikan bajuku. Hari ini aku memakai dress biru muda dengan sweeter putih. Sesekali ku lihat jam di tanganku. Jam lima sore. Sudah satu jam aku berdiri disini. Di bawah pohon akasia, menanti Sasuke. Apa Sasuke tahu maksud dari kata-kataku? Emm, satahuku dia sangat pintar. Mudah saja baginya mengetahui kata-kata sederhana seperti itu. Tapi masalahnya, apa dia mau datang? Bukankah ku dengar Sasuke selalu menganggap orang yang mengaguminya adalah seorang pengganggu? Hufth.. sepertinya aku harus cari cara lain. Sasuke terlalu sulit ditebak.

"Haruno Sakura?" ku dengar suara seseorang di depanku.

"Eh?" mataku terbelalak melihat sosok sempurna di depanku. Sungguh aku tak percaya dia datang kemari, Sasuke Uchiha.

Dia memakai celana jeans panjang berwarna hitam lengkap dengan kaos putih berjaket abu-abu. Sepatu kets-nya berwarna putih. Rambut yang tetap memukau dengan gaya pantat ayamnya. Serta kacamata kotak yang selalu dipakainya. Dia berdiri di depanku dengan kedua tangannya masing-masing dimasukan kedalam saku celananya. Matanya lurus menatapku. Seketika tubuhku seperti mati rasa saat ditatap olehya. Akh, Kami-sama, sepertinya aku benar-benar terpesona dengan makhluk di depanku ini.

"Hn. Ada urusan apa denganku?" tanyanya.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Kau?" aku mengulurkan tanganku.

"Cih. Apa kau menyuruhku kemari hanya untuk berkenalan?"

"Setidaknya aku hanya ingin mengenalmu secara langsung, Uchiha-san,"

"Hn. Menggelikan!" Sasuke memutar bola matanya, kemudian menyambut uluran tanganku untuk sekedar berjabat tangan sebagai simbol perkenalan.

"Uchiha Sasuke," lanjutnya.

Aku tersenyum senang. Ku rasakan jantungku berdegup kencang saat Sasuke menyentuh tanganku. Yah, walaupun hanya sebatas perkenalan saja sudah membuatku berdebar-debar.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-san,"

"Hn,"

"Apa kau sedang sibuk?" tanyaku.

"Tidak juga,"

===000===

"Jadi, kenapa kau mau datang menemuiku?" tanyaku pada Sasuke.

Sekarang kami ada di sebuah café. Ku putuskan untuk mengajaknya berbincang sebentar disini. Dia duduk di depanku sambil mengaduk secangkir cappuchino miliknya. Matanya terpaku pada cappuchino yang sedang diaduk olehnya.

"Entahlah," jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ku dengar Sasuke Uchiha menganggap semua fans-nya sebagai pengganggu. Apa kau menganggapku pengganggu juga?" tanyaku lagi.

Pertanyaanku kali ini membuat Sasuke menatapku.

"Apa baru saja kau menyatakan bahwa kau salah satu fans-ku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yah. Sangat sulit untuk tidak menjadi fans dari Sasuke Uchiha," kataku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Apa aku semenarik itu?" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya menuju jendela di sebelah tempat duduk kami.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa kau berbeda," jawabku sambil mengaduk orange jus milikku.

"Cih. Jawaban yang pasaran,"

"Setidaknya aku tidak menggunakan cara yang pasaran untuk mendekatimu. Seperti dengan berteriak histeris di depanmu dan memberimu surat cinta misalnya. Hanya orang bodoh yang melakukannya," kataku sambil meminum minumanku sedikit.

"Well, kau cukup berbeda, Nona Haruno,"

"Ya. Jika kau merasa cukup mengenalku," aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke semua sisi café. cukup ramai.

Sesaat kami berdua tenggelam dalam kebisuan. Terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Entah apa yang Sasuke pikirkan sekarang.

"Hujan," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Aku menoleh ke jendela di sampingku. Iyah, hujan. Sepertinya aku harus pulang naik taksi.

"Kita harus pulang," kata Sasuke sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

"Ya. Hati-hati," kataku.

"Apa kau tuli? Aku baru saja menyebut kata 'Kita',"

"Eh?" aku menatap bingung pada Sasuke.

'Kita'? Apa dia bermaksud mengajakku pulang? Atau dia akan mengantarku?

"Ayo pulang," Sasuke berjalan menuju ke luar café.

Aku beranjak dari kursiku dan berjalan menyusul Sasuke. Ku lihat Sasuke sedang akan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Aku masih menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ku kira kau cukup pintar mencerna kata-kataku," kata Sasuke sambil masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Apa maksud Sasuke adalah mencerna kata 'Kita' di kalimat yang Sasuke katakan beberapa saat tadi. maksudnya adalah kita pulang bersama?

"A-aku hanya sedikit bingung," kataku sambil masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke.

Aku duduk di sebelah Sasuke yang sedang menyetir. Di dalam perjalanan kami hanya terdiam. Sasuke fokus menyetir. Hujan sudah berhenti dan jalanan licin. Aku sekarang hanya sedang menatap sepatuku. Entah apa yang ku lakukan. Bukan karena sepatuku menarik, hanya saja aku malu jika harus menatap Sasuke. Aku hampir tidak menyangka aku bisa berada sedekat ini dengannya. Ini seperti mimpi.

"Di sini, belok kanan," kataku.

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Aku selalu ingin tahu apa yang sedang dia pikirkan. Rasanya siapapun tidak bisa menebaknya.

"Rumah nomer 32. Iyah, ini," kataku lagi.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya dan menatapku.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-san. gomen, hari ini aku menyusahkanmu," aku melepas sabuk pengaman yang ku pakai.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke.

Aku keluar dari mobil Sasuke. Ku lihat Sasuke menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"**Sampai jumpa, Sakura-senpai,**" sejenak aku terdiam mendengar kata-kata Sasuke.

Sasuke menutup kaca mobilnya dan segera menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkanku.

Mataku membulat. Oh, Kami-sama, apa aku sedang bermimpi? Atau telingaku yang salah dengar?

Dia mengatakan 'Sampai jumpa'! Itu artinya dia masih mau menemuiku lagi! Kyaaaa~ dan tadi dia memanggilku 'Sakura-senpai'.

Oh Sasuke... sepertinya aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Besok di sekolah, apa yang harus aku lakukan jika bertemu denganmu?

===000===

**TBC**

Gomen chap ini pendek banget. Chap berikutnya saya akan menampilkan Sasuke POV dan sedikit mengungkap alasan mengapa Sasuke datang ke tempat itu. Apa menurut kalian itu ide yang bagus?

.

**Bales ripiu dulu**

.

**Miss Uchiwa SasuSaku**

Tsuki.. arigatou udah ripiu.. *hug* ^^

**VamPs 9irL**

Iyah, Arigatou. . . ^^

**Rievectha Herbst**

Haha.. ini fic terburuk saya, Rie..

Saya sedang berusaha memperbaikinya. Arigatou..

**Grth**

Kacamata yang biasa. Yang kotak. Hihihi keren bangetlah. Abang Sasu pake kacamata.

**Yupi -AkaiYuki- Kurosaki**

Yups. Sasu-cakep disini pake kacamata. Hehe ^^ gomen apdetnya lama.

**Kuroneko Hime-un**

Iya! Tepat sekali. Saya juga merasa ini fic terburuk saya. Makanya, saya sedang berusaha memperbaikinya. Arigatou.. ^^

**4ntk4-ch4n**

Gomen apdetnya lama.. gomen yaaa~

**Ame chochoSasu**

Hiksuh.. bukannya saya gamau apdet pas puasa, waktu itu tugas kuliah saya numpuk banget. Ini baru sempet ngetik lagi. gomen yaa~ *hug*

**Cyfz Harunoo**

Fidy… *hug* ini ide awalnya di chap 1 emang cerita saya sendiri. Tapi di chap 2, sudah saya rubah beberapa adegan. Hehehe

Lho? Fidy bikin fic apa? Ntar saya baca deh.. ^^

**Aya-na rifa'i**

Nee….. *hug* gomen yaa, hika apdet lama bgt.. ^^

**Yunacha' Zaitte**

Waaaaaaaaa~ di fav? *histeris*

arigatou… *hug* salam kenal yaaa… ^^

.

Sorry for typo. Saya tidak terlalu memperhatikan sih.

**Okeh.. mind to ripiu?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Let's get him!**

By. Hikari Hyun Arisawa

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pair : SasuSaku

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Summary : Aku menyeringai membayangkan apa yang akan ku lakukan selanjutnya. Targetku berikutnya sudah aku tentukan sendiri.

'Sasuke Uchiha, berikutnya adalah kau!'

AU. RnR please.

.

Minna, saya merubah sudut pandangnya menjadi Normal POV. Saya tidak jadi merubahnya menjadi Sasuke POV karena menurut saya itu akan membuat konfliknya tidak terasa. So, Enjoy this fic!

.

Sedikit catatan: perlu diingat bahwa di fic ini Sasuke berkacamata. Silahkan dibayangkan kembali. ^ ^

===000===

.

**Chapter 3**

"Kau terlambat!" kata Sasuke dengan wajah kesal. Sedangkan orang yang kini menjadi alasan kekesalan Sasuke malah terlihat senang. Semenjak tadi senyum terus menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-san," kata Sakura.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke yang masih dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Terima kasih karena mau menungguku," Sakura tersenyum lagi. Hari ini dia merasa sangat bahagia. Ya! Sangat bahagia. Mengingat satu jam yang lalu Sasuke baru saja mengajaknya bertemu sepulang sekolah di café yang sama seperti kemarin. Namun berhubung Sakura ada rapat OSIS sepulang sekolah, mau tidak mau dia harus terlambat datang ke tempat Sasuke.

"Jangan besar kepala. Aku tidak menunggumu!" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangnnya menuju jendela di sebelahnya.

Sasuke memang sengaja memilih tempat duduk yang sama seperti kemarin, di dekat jendela. Menikmati suasana klasik di café itu dan mengamati jalanan melalui jendela di sebelahnya. Café ini memang bukan tempat yang mahal dan berkelas, tetapi hanya sebuah tempat kecil yang mulai kemarin menjadi tempat spesial untuk keduanya.

"Jadi? Apa yang membuatmu ingin menemuiku?" tanya Sakura.

"Entahlah,"

Sejenak keduanya terdiam. Sakura yang terdiam menatap Sasuke karena masih merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban 'entahlah' dari Sasuke tadi. Sementara Sasuke terdiam karena sibuk mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri mengenai alasannya ingin menemui perempuan di depannya lagi.

"Sudah pesan sesuatu?" tanya Sakura.

"Belum,"

"Biar ku pesankan. Sama seperti kemarin?"

"Hn,"

===000===

Banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan. Dari mulai aktivitas dan kesibukan masing-masing, masalah sekolah, sampai masalah kebijakan pemerintah dalam menangani masalah pendidikan. Hal-hal yang simpel dan sama sekali tidak menyinggung privasi masing-masing. Namun dari hal-hal kecil seperti itu, mulailah terjalin sebuah kebersamaan di antara mereka.

"Apa besok kau juga ingin menemuiku?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sedikit meledek.

"Hmm.. kau terlalu percaya diri, Nona Haruno," kata Sasuke sambil mengaduk secangkir cappuchino di depannya.

"Jadi? Kau menyesal menemuiku hari ini?" Sakura menunjukan wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Sasuke kejam," lanjut Sakura sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Hal itu membuat Sasuke sedikit tersenyum dan mengacak pelan rambut Sakura dengan tangan kanannya.

"Baka," kata Sasuke.

Semburat merah menghiasi wajah Sakura karena perlakuan Sasuke tadi.

Lagi-lagi mereka terdiam untuk menetralisir suasana.

Sakura tiba-tiba sadar kalau baru saja dia memanggil Sasuke tanpa embel-embel '-san' dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda2 keberatan dengan panggilan itu. Apa hal itu menunjukan bahwa hubungan mereka kian dekat?

Semburat merah kembali menghiasi wajah Sakura. Rasa bahagia begitu menyelimuti dirinya. Bayangkan saja, beberapa hari yang lalu dia hanya bisa menatap Sasuke dari jauh tanpa dipedulikan dan sekarang sosok yang begitu menjerat hatinya ini telah berada di depannya. Menemaninya.

"Bagaimana rapat OSIS-nya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hanya membahas acara pertandingan basket antar sekolah bulan depan. Sekolah kita 'kan ditunjuk sebagai tuan rumah dalam penyelenggaraannya," jawab Sakura.

"Hn. Aku sudah dengar tentang itu. Lalu, apa ada masalah dalam perijinannya?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Masalahnya hanya sekolah kita masih pelit dalam menyuplai dana untuk penyelenggaraan acara ini,"

"Apa dana dari sponsor masih belum cukup untuk menambah kekurangannya?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Hmm, mungkin aku perlu mencari sponsor lagi,"

"Berjuanglah,"

Sakura terdiam mendengar Sasuke yang mendukung kegiatannya.

"Em! Aku pasti akan berusaha menyukseskan acara ini," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

Sakura memang bukan ketua OSIS, tetapi dia adalah ketua pelaksana dalam acara kali ini. Sementara Sasuke sendiri meskipun dia masih kelas satu, tetapi dia adalah kapten basket yang akan membawa tim-nya mewakili sekolah dalam acara yang sedang dirancang oleh Sakura.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan persiapan tim basket kita?" tanya Sakura.

"Terakhir latihan, ku lihat masih ada banyak kekurangan. Tapi akan ku coba meningkatkan jadwal latihan kami,"

"Semoga berhasil,"

"Hn,"

Sakura tersenyum dan meminum orange jus miliknya. Saat-saat bersama Sasuke seperti ini membuatnya sangat bahagia. Sedetik pun dia tidak ingin melupakan kebersamaannya dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke,"

"Hn?"

"Kita... sama-sama berjuang untuk acara nanti ya!" kata Sakura dengan semangat.

"Hn,"

====000====

Sakura duduk termenung di depan meja kerjanya yang berada di ruang OSIS. Pertemuannya dengan Sasuke di café beberapa hari yang lalu masih terus membayanginya. Sampai-sampai dia merasa kalau sudah sangat lama dia tidak bertemu Sasuke. Hmm.. sepertinya dia harus mengakui kalau dia begitu merindukan laki-laki itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya seseorang yang duduk di meja kerjanya di sebelah meja Sakura.

"Emh, tidak ada," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Apa kau sudah makan?"

Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan untuk menjawabnya.

Akhir-akhir ini dia sering lupa makan. Acara Basket nanti adalah tanggung jawabnya. Dia tidak bisa santai sedikit pun, bahkan waktu istirahatnya sangat sedikit, mengingat saat di rumah pun dia masih mengurusi proposal untuk mencari sponsor tambahan.

"Kita makan dulu," ajak laki-laki itu pada Sakura.

===000===

"Umh, Gaara, kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Sakura yang akhirnya mau menerima ajakan makan di kantin dari laki-laki tadi.

"Sama denganmu," jawab laki-laki yang bernama Gaara itu.

Gaara adalah ketua OSIS dan juga merupakan mantan kekasih Sakura sewaktu kelas X. Saat ini mereka memang sedang sama-sama disibukkan dengan mengurus sebuah acara yang mengharuskan mereka bertemu setiap saat. Ya, resiko sebagai anak organisasi. Meskipun mereka pernah bersama dan berpisah tetapi semua itu tidak membuat mereka berdua tidak bisa bekerjasama. Mereka selalu berusaha bersikap professional dalam urusan organisasi.

"Kau terlalu bekerja keras, Sakura," kata Gaara sambil menatap wajah mantan kekasihnya yang terlihat sangat lelah itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," kata Sakura lirih.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Acara ini juga tanggung jawabku. Semua pengurus OSIS juga akan selalu siap membantumu, jadi kau jangan sampai merasa terbebani oleh jabatan sebagai ketua panitia. Kita semua akan berjuang bersama untuk kesuksesan acara ini," ucapan Gaara ini membuat Sakura menatapnya.

Kata-kata itu memang yang paling ingin Sakura dengar sekarang. Dia memang lelah. Dia memang sedikit terbebani dengan jabatan dan besarnya tanggung jawab yang dia punya dalam acara ini. Kata-kata dari mantan kekasihnya itu sukses membuat Sakura merasa bahwa dia tidak sendirian. Gaara dan pengurus OSIS lainnya juga akan terus berjuang bersamanya.

"Arigatou, Gaara,"

"Hm,"

Mereka berdua terdiam saat pesanan makanan mereka datang kemudian memakannya tanpa suara. Sesekali Sakura hanya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kantin sekolah. Melihat orang-orang macam apa yang ada di kantin sekolah pada sore hari. Hanya beberapa perempuan di sudut kanan kantin yang wajahnya cukup familiar bagi Sakura. Selebihnya mungkin hanya siswa kelas X yang sedang ikut ekstrakurikuler.

Tiba-tiba mata Sakura terpaku pada sosok laki-laki dan perempuan yang baru saja memasuki kantin. Laki-laki berambut raven yang memakai seragam basket berwarna putih dengan nomer punggung 23 dan perempuan berambut merah yang memakai seragam cheerleaders berwarna biru bermotif renda merah yang mengitari bahunya. Sasuke dan seorang perempuan.

Ini pertama kalinya Sakura melihat Sasuke sedang tidak memakai kacamata. Sepertinya karena tidak mungkin Sasuke bermain basket dengan menggunakan kacamata. Samar-samar terlihat sepasang contact lens di kedua mata Sasuke yang menyebabkan warna matanya menjadi sedikit berwarna biru.

Lama sekali Sakura menatap Sasuke dan perempuan itu. Dari mulai mereka memesan makanan sampai mereka makan di meja sudut kiri ruangan pun Sakura terus memperhatikan. Dia begitu penasaran pada perempuan yang sedang makan dengan Sasuke itu. Apa hubungan Sasuke dengannya?

"Kenapa tidak menghabiskan makananmu?" tanya Gaara yang membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aku sudah kenyang," jawab Sakura asal.

Selera makannya sudah hilang sejak Sasuke datang bersama perempuan itu. Sakura mengaduk minumannya menggunakan sedotan dengan kesal. Sesekali dia melirik Sasuke dan perempuan berambut merah disebelahnya. Sepertinya mereka sangat akrab.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Gaara yang mulai sedikit bingung melihat tingkah Sakura yang aneh.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya kita cepat kembali ke ruang OSIS. Aku mau cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaanku," jawab Sakura.

Gaara hanya mengangguk. Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan menuju pintu keluar kantin. Sesaat Sakura sempat melirik ke arah meja tempat Sasuke makan. Sakura sedikit terkejut ketika saat itu ternyata Sasuke sedang menatapnya juga. Namun hanya sesaat, karena berikutnya Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada perempuan berambut merah disebelahnya dan melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka.

====000====

Sesampainya di ruang kerja pengurus OSIS, Sakura langsung menuju ke meja kerjanya kemudian membenamkan diri diantara lipatan kedua tangannya yang berada di atas meja. Dia benar-benar merasa kesal pada Sasuke yang lagi-lagi tidak mempedulikannya. Apalagi melihat perempuan berambut merah yang tadi terlihat sangat akrab dengan Sasuke. Hal itu semakin membuat kesal Sakura.

Sementara itu, Gaara hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat mantan kekasihnya itu bertingkah aneh sejak tadi. Baginya itu hal biasa karena sebelumnya dia pernah melihat tingkah Sakura yang lebih aneh lagi.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa handphone-nya bergetar. Sebuah pesan singkat baru tertera di layar handphone itu. Mata Sakura membulat saat membaca pesan itu.

.

From. Sasuke_glasses

_Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan. Besok jam 4 di tempat biasa._

_._

Sakura terdiam. Apa maksud Sasuke? Apa yang ingin dia bicarakan? Dan siapa perempuan tadi? Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benak Sakura. Sepertinya Sakura harus memastikan sendiri jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaannya itu saat menemui Sasuke besok.

.

**TBC**

===000===

A-aa.. *speechless* ternyata fic ini sudah lama tidak saya apdet. Semoga alurnya masih berasa. Gomen untuk keterlambatan saya dalam mengapdet cerita. (_ _)

Saya juga tidak memperhatikan typo.

**Okeh, mind to review?**

**.**

**Special thanks for:**

**White rosary, Ichaa Hatake Youichi, Bluepink-chan, Vivi, UchiHaruno Sasusaku, Reygi 'Arata' Andreas, Miss Uchiwa 'Tsuki-Chan, aya-na rifa'i, Lin Narumi Rutherford, yunacha zaitte, Vampire 9irL, Yuna Mikuzuki, Ka Hime Shiseiten, Ame ChochoSasu, Hikari Meiko EunJo, Violet7orange, Cherry Orihara, 4ntk4-ch4n, Fidy discrimination, Nyop nyop, Rievectha Herbst, Namichan, Sharon Himawari, FiiFii DewDew, Kuroneko Hime-un.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Let's get him!**

By. Hikari Hyun Arisawa

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pair : SasuSaku

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Summary : Aku menyeringai membayangkan apa yang akan ku lakukan selanjutnya. Targetku berikutnya sudah aku tentukan sendiri.

'Sasuke Uchiha, berikutnya adalah kau!'

AU. RnR please.

Holaaa~

Sebenernya ini fic udah selesai dari lama. Cuma takut publish ajah. Hehe.

Gomen, gak ada niat sama sekali buat bikin fic ini panjang-panjang. Karena itulah saya juga merasa sebenarnya masih banyak sekali kekurangan di fiksi ini. Thanks for my reviewers, kalian selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum. Semoga ending fic ini gak terlalu gaje. ^^

.

a.n : perlu diingat bahwa di fic ini Sasuke berkacamata(yg bentuknya kotak dan cuma pake frame atas). Silahkan dibayangkan kembali. ^ ^

Enjoy it!

**Chapter 4**

**===000===**

Sakura menatap tidak percaya pada dokumen-dokumen di tangannya. Gaara baru saja memberikan tugas tambahan yang harus diselesaikannya sekarang juga.

"Kau serius harus aku selesaikan sekarang?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah gusar.

"Sangat serius. Masih banyak persiapan yang harus dilakukan untuk memastikan acara nanti berjalan dengan lancar," jawab Gaara sambil menata proposal yang berada di meja kerjanya.

"Tapi ini sudah sore. Aku ada acara," gerutu Sakura.

"Tidak ada 'tapi', Sakura! Sekarang kau periksa saja laporan itu! Masih banyak kekurangan saat aku cek. Selebihnya kau atur sendiri untuk mengatasi kekurangannya," lanjut Gaara yang terlihat terburu-buru.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sakura yang melihat Gaara dengan tatapan bingung.

"Mencari sponsor tambahan. Aku pergi dengan dua anggota OSIS. Selebihnya anak-anak masih berada di ruang rapat. Kau cepat periksa laporan itu dan setelah itu tolong kau pimpin rapat untuk mendiskusikan masalah yang kurang dalam rencana pelaksanaannya," setelah mengatakan itu Gaara melangkah pergi dari ruang OSIS dengan langkah yang sedikit terburu-buru.

Sakura menghela nafas pelan. Raut wajahnya terlihat tidak puas karena sore hari seperti ini pun dia masih harus mengerjakan tugas OSIS. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia sudah memegang tanggung jawab sebagai ketua panitia. Karena itulah dia tidak bisa menghindar dari tanggung jawabnya. Bahkan sekarang dia harus merelakan waktu sore hari ini yang sebetulnya merupakan waktunya untuk bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya.

Perlahan dia mengambil ponsel dalam tasnya dan mulai mengirim sebuah pesan singkat.

**To. Sasuke_glasses**

_Maaf, hari ini aku tidak bisa datang. Banyak yang harus aku kerjakan di ruang OSIS. . . _;(

===000===

"Kau kenapa sih, Sakura? Wajahmu kusut sekali," dengus Tenten yang khawatir sedari tadi melihat Sakura yang tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya.

"Aku menyesal..." gumam Sakura sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lengannya yang dilipat diatas meja kantin.

"Menyesal? Memangnya kau telah berbuat salah pada siapa?" tanya Ino sambil mengaduk strawberry jus-nya dengan sedotan.

"Pada diriku sendiri. . ." gumam Sakura yang sedikit tidak jelas.

Hinata, Ino, dan Tenten yang duduk di sekelilingnya hanya saling melempar pandangan bingung melihat tingkah Sakura yang aneh dari biasanya.

"Seharusnya aku menemui Sasuke. Aku ingin sekali menemuinya tadi sore. Tapi semua gagal gara-gara aku harus mengurus persiapan acara basket itu," Sakura menggerutu.

"Begitu ya? Lain kali kan masih bisa," Ino menanggapi dengan nada malas. Mata Ino membulat begitu dia melihat sosok Sasuke -yang kini sedang dibicarakan- memasuki kantin dan perlahan mendekat ke arah meja mereka.

"Saku-" Ino ingin mengucapkan sesuatu pada Sakura.

"Bukan begitu, Ino. Aku takut tidak ada lain kali. Kau ingat perempuan yang bersama Sasuke yang aku ceritakan waktu itu? Aku masih penasaran dengannya," potong Sakura yang masih menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lengannya yang dilipat diatas meja.

Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata hanya menatap horor pada Sakura yang masih saja menggumam tidak jelas. Mata mereka beralih ke sosok Sasuke yang kini berdiri di sisi meja kantin mereka. Dengan kata lain Sasuke mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sakura tadi.

Sesaat Sakura merasa aneh karena tidak ada tanggapan dari teman-temannya untuk gerutuannya tadi.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja sih? Kalian 'kan tahu, kalau semua hal tentang Sasuke pasti membuatku segalau ini. Ah, aku hampir gilaaa~" Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati Sasuke sedang berdiri di sisi meja sebelahnya.

"Sas-"

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu," potong Sasuke pada ucapan Sakura.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke melangkah duluan menuju pintu keluar kantin. Mau tidak mau Sakura pun mengikuti di belakang Sasuke dengan wajah horor. Dia merasa bodoh sudah mengatakan semua itu di depan Sasuke. Terlebih lagi saat dia menengok ke belakang, dia mendapati wajah teman-temannya yang hanya bisa melempar pandangan –semoga-kau-baik-baik-saja.

Kini Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya pada tempat mereka pertama kali berkenalan. Di bawah pohon akasia. Dia berbalik dan menyandarkan dirinya pada pohon besar itu. Di balik kaca matanya, mata onyx itu menatap sosok Sakura yang kini berdiri di depannya. Terlihat sekali perempuan merah muda itu sedikit salah tingkah saat menerima tatapan dari mata indah itu.

"A-apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Cepatlah, waktu istirahat sudah hampir selesai," ucap Sakura sambil menyingkirkan helai rambut di sisi kanannya ke belakang telinganya untuk menutupi kegugupannya saat ditatap setajam itu oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah aneh Sakura. Dia masih terdiam sambil menyamankan diri bersandar di pohon besar itu. kedua tangannya dimasukan pada saku celananya dan lagi-lagi tetap menatap perempuan di hadapannya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau mengatakan apapun, err... sebaiknya aku pergi saja," sekali lagi dengan nada gugup Sakura mengatakannya. Setelah dia menunggu beberapa saat dan Sasuke sepertinya sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengatakan sesuatu, maka Sakura benar-benar memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Dia berbalik dan melangkah beberap langkah menjauh dari tempat tadi sebelum ada sebuah tangan yang menahan lengannya. Sakura berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang menahannya. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Sasukelah yang kini memegang lengannya dengan jarak yang sedekat ini dengannya. Perlu beberapa detik bagi Sakura untuk menyadari bahwa semua ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi.

"Jangan pergi," dua kata itu cukup untuk membuat jantung Sakura hampir meloncat keluar dari dadanya. Rasanya banyak sekali kupu-kupu yang menari di perutnya. Dia benar-benar hampir tidak percaya kalau orang yang begitu memikat hatinya itu telah mengatakan hal yang membuat hatinya seperti meledak-ledak karena bahagia.

Perlahan Sasuke menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura dan mengajaknya kembali ke tempat tadi –di bawah pohon akasia. Kali ini mereka duduk bersebelahan sambil bersandar pada pohon itu. Terlihat sekali Sakura masih canggung dengan keadaan sekarang. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri, hatinya berdegup kencang seakan meneriakan berbagai kebahagiaan yang kini dia rasakan.

Waktu istirahat pun telah usai dan sepertinya di antara mereka berdua tidak ada yang berniat untuk kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Keduanya tampak masih menikmati kebersamaan mereka yang terasa sangat janggal karena semenjak tadi tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Perempuan itu..." Sasuke yang akhirnya berbicara lebih dahulu. Sakura hanya terdiam sambil menatap laki-laki di sebelahnya itu dan menunggunya untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Perempuan yang kau lihat sore itu adalah sepupuku," lanjut Sasuke.

Sakura membulatkan matanya. Hatinya semakin berbunga-bunga mendengar kenyataan itu.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa aku ingin memberitahumu. Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja kenapa?" tanya Sakura yang sedikit tidak sabar dengan lanjutan kalimat Sasuke.

"Hanya saja aku... tidak ingin kau salah paham," lanjut Sasuke akhirnya.

Lain dari reaksi Sakura tadi, kali ini raut wajahnya tampak sedikit bingung. Dia menampar pelan pipi kanannya sendiri dengan tampang bodoh. Setelah merasa sakit karena tamparannya sendiri, dia kembali menatap Sasuke dengan wajah tak percaya. Semua yang didengarnya dari Sasuke hari ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi.

"Memangnya... kenapa kalau seandainya aku salah paham? Apa yang kau khawatirkan jika aku salah paham mengenai hubungan kalian?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas. Dari balik kacamatanya, dia melihat sekumpulan awan yang terlihat seperti permen kapas yang bagitu banyak. Dia memasang wajah berpikir sambil terus memperhatikan awan-awan itu. Dia sedikit mengacuhkan tatapan penasaran dari Sakura yang semenjak tadi menunggu jawabannya.

"Entahlah," akhirnya jawaban ambigu itu keluar lagi dari mulut Sasuke.

Sakura menundukan kepalanya. Sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban Sasuke. Dia benar-benar berharap Sasuke mengatakan hal yang lebih baik dari itu.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menjauh dariku," gumam Sasuke lirih.

Mata Sakura sedikit terbelalak. Buru-buru dia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tak percaya. Kini Sakura pun mulai ragu dengan pendengarannya sendiri. Begitu banyak hal bahagia yang dia dengar hari ini membuatnya tidak begitu yakin dengan kemampuan telinganya. Perlu beberapa saat bagi Sakura untuk yakin bahwa dia tidak salah dengar. Tubuhnya mendadak terasa lemas karena terlalu bahagia. Dia menyandarkan dirinya pada pohon di belakangnya.

"Sepertinya jam pelajaran tadi sudah selesai," kata Sasuke sambil berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Ne, kau benar. Saatnya kembali ke kelas," Sakura pun bangun dari duduknya dan sedikit menepuk-nepuk roknya untuk membersihkannya dari kotoran yang menempel.

Sasuke kini kembali menatap tajam wajah Sakura dari balik kacamatanya. Ditatapnya gadis itu lekat-lekat. Sakura hanya mampu tersenyum canggung saat menerima tatapan seperti itu lagi.

Perlahan Sasuke mendekat ke arah Sakura dan berdiri tepat di hadapan gadis pink itu.

"Aku tidak begitu pintar berbicara dalam situasi seperti ini," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura hanya balas menatap Sasuke dengan wajah bingung.

"Aku tidak menger- emh..." belum selesai Sakura mengucapkan kalimatnya, bibirnya telah dikunci oleh sebuah kecupan singkat dari laki-laki di hadapannya. Mata Sakura membulat tak percaya. Dia meraba bibirnya sendiri yang baru saja mendapan ciuman sesaat dari Sasuke. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang kini tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Otaknya semakin terasa rusak karena hari ini terlalu banyak hal yang mengejutkan. Dan senyuman apa itu yang diperlihatkan Sasuke tadi. Sungguh gadis itu baru pertama kalinya melihat Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan begitu tulus seperti tadi.

"Ku harap itu cukup untuk menjelaskan semuanya," kata Sasuke sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura untuk melangkah kembali ke kelasnya.

===000===

Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten baru saja melangkah keluar dari ruang kelas saat mereka melihat sesuatu yang begitu mengejutkan dan mampu membuat langkah mereka terhenti. Dihadapan mereka kini terlihat Sasuke yang berdiri di sebelah Sakura di dekat kelas Sakura.

Sebelah tangan Sasuke mengusap pelan pipi Sakura yang begitu bersemu merah. Terlihat sekali Sakura begitu canggung dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Sampai jumpa sepulang sekolah," ucap Sasuke sambil berlalu dari tempat itu dan menuju kelasnya sendiri.

Perkataan Sasuke tadi sukses terdengar oleh Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten yang semenjak tadi memperhatikan mereka. Setelah sekiranya Sasuke agak menjauh dari tempat tadi, mereka langsung menyerbu Sakura dengan wajah yang begitu penasaran.

"Kau... jangan bilang kau sudah pacaran dengan si Uchiha itu?" Tenten menatap Sakura dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin... tidak mungkin secepat itu 'kan?" kali ini Hinata yang ikut bertanya.

"Heh? Jawab kami, Sakura! Kau... dengan adik kelas tersayangmu itu apa sudah..." Ino bahkan tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya. Matanya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan –katakan-itu-tidak-benar. Dia begitu terkejut melihat tatapan Sasuke pada Sakura tadi. Bagaimana bisa gadis seperti Sakura bisa dengan mudah menaklukan seseorang sedingin Sasuke. Bagaimana mungkin secepat ini?

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak begitu yakin," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum bingung. Dia melangkah melewati mereka bertiga dan berjalan masuk ke ruang kelas.

"Hey! Bagaimana bisa kau hanya menjawab seperti itu heh, Sakura!" teriak Ino sambil menyusul Sakura ke dalam kelas.

Sakura kembali tersenyum melihat ketiga sahabatnya yang begitu bersemangat ingin mendengar ceritanya.

===000===

Sakura sadar kalau tidak ada hal yang perlu dibesar-besarkan. Mengenai hubungannya dengan Sasuke sekarang, sejujurnya dia sendiri juga tidak begitu mengerti. Sasuke bukanlah orang yang mudah ditebak. Bahkan dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Tidak ada kata 'aku mencintaimu', atau 'aku menyukaimu', atau pun kata 'maukah kau jadi kekasihku?'. Semua tidak begitu jelas. Maksud semua perkataan Sasuke tadi juga sesungguhnya dia tidak sepenuhnya paham.

Namun dia tahu kalau apapun yang terjadi nantinya dia hanya perlu mengikuti kata hatinya. Tak peduli sebegitu membingungkannya Sasuke, tetap saja hatinya sudah terlalu jauh terpikat pada laki-laki itu. Entah bagaimana status hubungannya sekarang, itu bukanlah hal penting bagi perempuan pink itu. Baginya bisa terus berada di sisi Sasuke, itu sudah cukup membuatnya begitu bahagia.

Sakura sedang memasukan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas saat teman-temannya mengatakan akan pulang duluan. Dia merasakan ponselnya bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk. Senyum yang begitu bahagia terpancar jelas dari wajah gadis itu saat membaca pesan yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

**From. Sasuke_glasses**

_Area parkir sebelah selatan._ _hate waiting__!_

Selesai membaca pesan itu, dengan langkah buru-buru gadis itu melangkah menuju area parkir. Dia menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat seseorang yang begitu dikaguminya sedang berdiri menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu samping mobil. Tangan kirinya dimasukan ke dalam saku celananya sedangkan tangan kirinya sedang memutar-mutar kunci mobil menggunakan jari telunjuknya. Pandangannya terlihat sedikit bosan di balik kacamatanya.

Sedikit berlari kecil, Sakura mendekat ke arah laki-laki yang menunggunya itu. Sekali lagi Sakura hanya mampu tersenyum menatap laki-laki itu. Mulai sekarang, hidupnya akan benar-benar berbeda dari sebelumnya.

===000===

**THE END**

.

Ending yang begitu gajekah? 0_o

Fic ini sudah begitu lama di laptopku. Tapi baru sempet saya edit kemarin. Semoga ada yang masih ingat dengan fiksiku ini.

Arigatou, bagi yang udah baca sampai ending.

Semoga saya tidak begitu mengecewakan kalian.

My reviewers and my readers, love u all... _

.

.

Mind to review? :)


End file.
